The published application DE 10 2015 201 209 A1 shows a valet-parking system for the automatic transfer of a vehicle from a drop-off zone to an assigned parking position inside a predefined parking space. The known system includes a parking-lot monitoring system having at least one stationary sensor unit. The parking-lot monitoring system is developed to localize the vehicles driving inside the predefined parking space.
In addition, driver-assistance systems and systems for highly automated (autonomous) driving are known from the related art. Such systems, for instance, can use one or more sensor(s), which measure(s) and/or analyze(s) a three-dimensional space. The goal is the identification of any objects and obstacles. In addition, the dimensions (height, width, depth) of the detected objects must be ascertained with high reliability or accuracy. For instance, high accuracy is required if trajectories for passing the object have to be ascertained. The basis or the condition for these calculations are frequently numerous measuring points on the objects at different heights. A further general requirement is that the systems do not know the environment because it is not possible to travel the entire world in advance. This has the result that driver-assistance systems usually require an image of the 3D space in order to make decisions. This is necessary especially when the systems act in a highly automated or autonomous manner.